L'Hokage gouverne
by Kahira
Summary: Yaoi! Tsunade décide de donner une leçon à Naruto et Sasuke. Elle espère les utiliser pour résoudre un problème. Elle va donc les marier.
1. Chapter 1

**L'Hokage gouverne**

Résumé: Tsunade décide de donner une leçon à Naruto et Sasuke. Elle espère les utiliser pour résoudre un problème. Elle va donc les marier.

Situation: Sasuke est rentré à Konoha après avoir tué Orochimaru et Itachi est toujours vivant

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne m'en sers pas pour me faire de l'argent. Par contre les deux enfants sont à moi.

Couple principal: SasuNaru

**Attention Yaoi !!**

**Chapitre 1 Réécrit et Corrigé par Aurelia-love-Saga !**

* * *

_**Bureau de la Godaime**_

- Sasuke! Naruto! Je vous ai fait venir ici pour deux raisons. La première étant pour régler vos différents qui commencent sérieusement à énerver tout le monde. Vous avez dix-huit ans maintenant, pas trois ans! Même vos missions commencent à être affectées par votre comportement. dit sérieusement le Hokage.

- Mais Obaa-chan, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce teme est désagréable! Il m'empêche toujours de séduire Sakura en se mettant en spectacle.

-Dobe, il n'y a que toi qui fais des scènes pour rien.

Sasuke avait répliqué sans même prendre la peine de regarder Naruto, ce qui l'irrita davantage. Tsunade voyant la tension monter décida d'intervenir.

-Ça suffit vous deux!! Bon, maintenant je vais vous dire la deuxième raison de votre présence ici. Très tôt ce matin, deux enfants ont été trouvés sur le lieu d'un crime: une petite fille de un an et un petit garçon de deux ans et demi. Leurs parents ont apparemment été tués mais nous ne savons pas encore qui est le coupable. Ce qui m'amène à la raison de votre présence ici.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent légèrement méfiants leur Hokage. Celle-ci souriait d'une façon qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux. En effet, Tsunade avait trouvé un moyen de tourmenter ses deux ninjas préférés (enfin surtout Naruto) et de s'amuser en même temps.

Tsunade jubilait intérieurement: _Hahaha! Naruto, Sasuke, vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend, je vais vous donner la leçon de votre vie, cela vous apprendra à être irresponsable!!_

- Naruto! Sasuke! Vous êtes officiellement les tuteurs légaux des deux gamins et vous serez dispensés de missions, tant et aussi longtemps que votre relation ne se sera pas améliorée. Maintenant j'ai besoin que vous signez ce contrat qui vous déclare parents.

Les deux ninjas allaient protester quand Tsunade rajouta avec sadisme: Si vous refusez cette mission, vous serez contraints d'effectuer des missions de rang D pour le restant de vos jours!

Les pauvres n'hésitèrent donc pas longtemps pour signer le papier.

- Félicitations!! Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uchiwa, vous êtes mariés et parents de deux merveilleux enfants! annonça la sannin satisfaite de sa supercherie.

- QUOI!! hurlèrent les deux hommes.

- ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE!! JE REFUSE D'ÊTRE LA FEMME DE SASUKE!! ET PUIS ON EST DEUX MECS, LES ENFANTS ÇA VA, MAIS LUI... rajouta le blond avec hargne.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fit un vol plané à l'autre bout de la pièce. La blonde observa Naruto se relever et se retourna vers Sasuke lui demandant s'il avait quelque chose à rajouter. Ne voyant aucune réaction du ténébreux, elle fit appeler son assistante et les enfants.

Shizune arriva dans la pièce avec un bébé dans les bras et un petit garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs. Elle se dirigea directement vers Naruto et lui mit le bébé dans les bras:

- Je suppose que tu es la mère Naruto!? Voici ta fille Natsuki !

Puis elle présenta le garçon à Sasuke qui le regarda sévèrement. L'enfant recula devant le regard noir de son "père" mais voyant le sourire de Naruto finit par aller vers lui légèrement hésitant. Après tout la dame venait de dire que cette personne était sa mère et que l'autre était son père.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto, Sasuke et les deux enfants se dirigeaient vers la maison de l'Uchiwa. Leur maison.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**L'Hokage gouverne**

Résumé: Tsunade décide de donner une leçon à Naruto et Sasuke. Elle espère les utiliser pour résoudre un problème. Elle va donc les marier.

Situation: Sasuke est rentré à Konoha après avoir tué Orochimaru et Itachi est toujours vivant

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne m'en sers pas pour me faire de l'argent. Par contre les deux enfants sont à moi.

Couple principal: SasuNaru

**Attention Yaoi !!**

**Chapitre 2 Réécrit et Corrigé par Aurelia-love-Saga !**

* * *

À la demeure des Uchiwa, Naruto finissait de placer (ou plutôt de jeter à terre) ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre tandis que Sasuke préparait la chambre des enfants. Une heure plus tôt, ils avaient du faire les commissions pour installer correctement les enfants chez Sasuke. Il avait été décidé que les enfants auraient la grande chambre qui se trouvait entre celle de Sasuke et celle qui était dorénavant à Naruto.

Après avoir passé deux heures à régler leurs affaires chacun de leur côté, ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient oublié quelque chose: Les enfants! C'était normal pour Naruto d'oublier mais pas pour Sasuke. En fait, si ce n'était pas le choc des derniers évènements, il aurait depuis longtemps remarqué le petit garçon caché derrière le lit, tenant sa petite sœur endormie dans ses bras délicats.

- Gamin sort de là! Demanda fermement Sasuke.

- …

Voyant que l'enfant ne bougeait pas et ne sachant pas quoi faire, n'étant pas habitué aux contacts humains, il décida d'aller chercher Naruto: son deuxième problème pour s'occuper de son problème. Après tout cet imbécile avait réussi à approcher le jeune Ren qui était maintenant Ren Uchiwa.

En rentrant dans la chambre de Naruto, il remarqua que l'idiot s'était endormi, probablement à cause du confort d'un vrai lit. S'approchant silencieusement de lui, Sasuke se mit à observer son meilleur ami qui était désormais sa femme car une chose était sûre: Si il devait être marié à Naruto, c'était lui qui était l'homme et le chef de la maison. Réalisant qu'il contemplait sa « femme » depuis un moment, il se reprit et se décida à le secouer:

- Dobe, réveilles-toi!

- Hum… Le blond bougea légèrement.

- Dobe….

- Sa…suke... Finalement Naruto se réveilla.

- Surveilles les enfants, je sors.

Le blond se leva sentant la présence de Sasuke s'éloigner et alla voir les enfants. Ren observa sa nouvelle « maman » entrer dans la chambre. Le visage angélique et le sourire de Naruto le rendaient plus à l'aise.

- Ren, veux-tu jouer pendant que ta sœur dort ?

Le petit garçon esquiva légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation et déposa sa petite sœur par terre. Naruto prit alors la petite fille et la mit dans son lit puis se retourna vers son fils.

- Tu veux jouer à cache-cache avec moi? Après on pourrait prendre une collation, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Oui maman. répondit faiblement Ren.

Naruto garda son sourire malgré le fait qu'un enfant venait de l'appeler maman, alors qu'il était un mec, et donc que son orgueil d'homme venait d'en prendre un coup.

Durant toute la journée Naruto et Ren jouèrent ensemble, et tandis que Naruto allait chercher Natsuki pour le souper, Sasuke quant à lui rentrait enfin à la maison, accueilli par un faible « Bienvenu à la maison papa » , de la part de Ren.

- Hey teme! Où est-ce que t'étais passé pendant tout ce temps? J'étais tout seul à la maison pour m'occuper des enfants alors que Tsunade nous les a confiés à nous deux! s'énerva-t-il accentuant davantage les deux derniers mots prononcés.

- Dobe, cesses de te comporter comme une fille, c'est agaçant à la fin.

- Bâtard! Je ne me comporte pas comme une fille mais j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu arrives si tard alors que t'as une famille à la maison qui t'attend.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Naruto vira au rouge, gêné d'avoir fait une scène de ménage.

_Intéressant… le dobe nous considère comme une famille… dans ce cas, je vais lui montrer sa place dans "notre" famille. Hn HN hm HM._


End file.
